Last Night is War
by bloodberry-mOe
Summary: Yandere Miku alert! my MiKaito first fic, warning: sedikit kesadisan


Waktu ngliat video Vocamash nya Last Night Good Night dan Love is War di youtube, aku jadi kepikiran pengen bikin fic ini wkwkwk..~

Kebetulan, LNGN adalah lagu fave mantan pacarku ehehe *siapa yang nanya sih?*

Warning: Sedikit sadisme a la yandere. Sedikit aja sih~

Enjoy~

* * *

**Last Night is War..**

Aku selalu mencintaimu.

Selalu.

Tapi kau tak pernah mengerti atau menyadari hal itu.

"Miku, kau kenapa? Ada masalah?" tanyamu.

"Eh, nggak apa kok, Kaito.. ehehehe.." kucoba lukiskan seraut senyuman manis.

"Oh, baguslah.." responmu datar.

Selalu begitu.

Dan selalu begini.

"Kaito, eh.."

"Hm?" kau menoleh ke arahku.

"Eh.. nggak jadi deh.."

"Hei, Kaito! Miku!" seorang wanita cantik datang menghampiri kita.

"Meiko! Makin cantik aja nih!" kau mengecup pipinya sebagai sapaan. Tapi bagiku itu penyiksaan bagi hatiku. Ia tersenyum manis.

"Wah, Miku makin hari makin manis ya!" ia mengecup pipiku sebagai salam pula. Tapi bagiku itu menyakitkan.

"Makasih, Meiko.." sahutku pelan.

"Miku kenapa? Sakit? Kok lemas? Aku traktir deh!" Meiko menarik tanganku dan menggandeng tanganmu.

"Eh, eh.. Meiko.." aku terkejut, tapi mengikutinya juga. Aku melihatmu. Kau juga terlihat senang.

Harusnya aku juga bahagia saat kau senang..

_Di café.._

"Gimana nih kabar kalian semuanya?" tanya Meiko memulai pembicaraan.

"Baik kok.." kataku.

"Ahaha, aku juga baik nih!" timpalmu. Meiko tersenyum lega.

"Kangen banget loh ama kalian, udah enam bulan nggak ketemu ya!" Meiko menyesap birnya.

"Meiko sih, sibuk kuliah.." ujarmu. Ya, Meiko sedang kuliah semester pertama, dan kita masih SMA.

"ehehe gitu deh, namanya juga anak teladan," kulihat pipinya bersemu merah.

Rrrrr… rrrrrrrr….

"Ya, halo?"

Kau beranjak dari tempat dudukmu, dan mencari pojok yang agak sunyi untuk menerima telepon. Hatiku gelisah, pasti dari gadis lain..

"Miku, supnya dimakan dong! Ntar kalau dingin nggak enak, kan.." Meiko mencuri sesendok sup krim pesananku. Aku meraih sendokku dengan malas, lalu menyuapkan sup itu. Masih hangat, namun tak sehangat suasana kali ini. Kulihat langit dari jendela café, mendung, kelabu. Seperti hatiku…

"Hei, sori lama! Tadi itu Luka yang telepon," kau duduk dengan santainya dan mulai melahap pesananmu, es krim sundae karamel.

"Dia bilang apa?" tanya Meiko.

"Nanyain PR doang kok," jawabmu.

Ya, pertama dia akan menanyakan PRmu, lalu dia akan bertanya apakah dia boleh mencintaimu!

Aku teringat, hari ini pun kau dikelilingi para gadis. Rin datang mengintipmu dari pintu kelas saat istirahat, lalu kau sapa dengan senyum manis. Kau membantu Gumi yang terjatuh karena terpeleset kulit pisang. Lily datang padamu meminta agar ia mengajarkan Matematika yang kurang ia pahami.

Aku cemburu.

Tertelan dalam cemburu.

Hatiku berbisik.

Aku memainkan sendokku dalam sup krim. Kau masih tertawa-tawa dengan Meiko yang menyantap nachosnya.

Hati jahatku berbisik.

_Malamnya..  
_

"Kaito..." aku menghampirimu dengan segelas minuman.

"Eh, Miku? Wah, baiknya! Bawain minuman gini! Jadi senang nih kalau tiap hari mampir ke kamar kosnya Miku!" kau memamerkan cengiranmu yang paling kusuka.

"Makasih. Cuman pengen ngasih aja kok ke Kaito, diminum ya.." aku beranjak setelah memberikan gelas itu padamu. Seringai jahat membayangi wajahku.

Kalau aku tak bisa memiliki hatimu, boleh kan aku menyimpan ragamu?

Bruuukkk…

Aku mendekati tubuhmu yang terbaring tak berdaya. Tak kusangka obat tidur yang kutaburkan dengan segenap perasaanku ini bekerja begitu cepat.

Aku menyeretmu menuju kamarku, dan membaringkanmu di tempat tidurku. Aku menatap sekujur tubuhmu.

Oh, betapa aku sangat mencintaimu, Kaito…

Aku menyentuh tanganmu. Aku tahu tangan itu cukup sering menyentuhku. Namun, aku tak ingin menyerahkan tangan itu pada orang lain.

Wajahmu yang menikmati tidur yang lelap dalam pengaruh obat..

Aku perlahan menaiki tempat tidurku, menjaga agar gerakanku tak membuatmu terbangun. Aku membentangkan selimut dan merapikannya agar tubuh kita menjadi hangat. Gerimis menyentuh bumi.

Ya Tuhan, aku ingin ini terus berlanjut sampai selamanya, doaku.

Aku mematikan lampu mejaku, lalu mengecup dahimu.

"Oyasuminasai, Kaito.."

Kini saatnya aku menyusulmu di alam mimpi…

* * *

Singkat dan lumayan gaje~

Anyway, terimakasih sudah RnR, yang R aja juga makasih banget! Ehehehe~ XD


End file.
